Before The Rut
by Furattii
Summary: Small little drabbles of Circus life before the Zoosters came and fixed everything, before Vitaly's hoop accident, before the rut. Contains mostly cubby Gia, semi-adult Vitaly and still energetic Stefano! R
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored, you guys. I need some more of cubby Gia here! Got inspiration yesterday but too tired and sleepy, and so the idea stayed with me until I finally got it written down! This is not a serious fic, and will only contain small drabbles like this before Vitaly's accident with his ring, also, after I had gotten the movie (FINALLY!) I decided to go over a particular scene where it shows Vitaly's wife, plus her name written on it. **

**According to my glasses and long speculation, it is _"Natalia"_. Another user described it as Narata, but I saw the_ "I"_ and the _"T"_ placed somewhere, but I guess if you guys had the DVD, you can see it for yourself and determine but I'm sticking with _"Natalia"_. I will no longer use "Irina" though the name has stuck it's arrow deep in my heart now so a newer character will have to be named. Good thing too, I have one in mind. X3**

_**Disclaimer:I do NOT own Madagascar or any of it's movies, I do not own the characters or any of their designs and I most certainly do NOT own any of the Madagascar storylines. Credit goes to the animators, the artists, storyboards, the creators of the MAD series. I would worship them, but according to my religion, I cannot worship anyone but the Lord. Go figure.**_

* * *

**Before The Rut**

_**Drabble I -**_

**Cub Crush**

* * *

Gia was crying. He had no clue of why, or who could possibly have caused it caused it- or better yet, why she even ran to him at all- but he needed to do something about it. And quick. Gia's tantrums were legendary, and he did not feel like dealing with a sad cub on his break. He decided to rest after hoop jumping like the instructor had said, and resolved to taking a nap before she showed up. Her nostrils were full of buggers, eyes filled with a waterfall of tears, face puffy and red as a cat's can be, and colliding with him at full speed. To say that it was a big bump into his chest was an understatement.

After the pain had subsided for a while, he proceeded to find out the reason for the disturbance of his nap. "Vy is little one crying?" he cooed, taking the small Jaguar cub into the middle of his paws. The spotted feline cried harder until he laid a paw on her lips, loud sniffling still escaping her throat uncontrolably, but he remained ever gentle and vigilant with her. He asked again. "Vy is little one crying?" the cub took a while to answer, but it eventually came out, more like a desperate sob.

"It is not fair Vitaly!" she cried, her face deep in the fur of his neck. "Bonny start making fun of me! He said I'm ugly! He won't let me play with him and other kids!" Vitaly did his best not to laugh, instead, he put the most serious face he could while still beckoning the boogery tears from his black-striped coat. "Vy do those _nezrelyye mal'chiki _no let you play, little one?" the cub sniffed.

"Because they is _stupido_, Vitaly! They say that since I am a girl, I am too weak and tiny to play! Then Bonny called me ugly! He said master _non mi piace _because he no give me _accessorio _like you and other _animali_!" Vitaly raised his eyebrows. Indeed, because of Stefano and Gia, he knew a lot of words in Italian, in fact, he was fluent in both native Russian, Italian and English, a bit of spanish here and there thanks to the Spanish human leader. He also knew how Bonny was like. The cub was older than Gia by three months, always bragging, bossing around everyone, and acting like he was the big shot of the circus. He gave the humans a hard time, which he found displeasuring as they treated him nicely. His attention went back to the spotted cub.

"Vat accessories, little one? Me no have anything" she sniffed again, a bit angrier in tone.

"You have _pantalonicini_, Vitaly! Natalia has russian wig, Stefano has poofy thingy around his neck, triplet teenage mares have their _'dresses'_, the dogs have their own clothes, elephants have their little hats and coats, and Sonya has tutu! I get _niente_! I no even have pretty necklace!" she cried once again and buried herself in his fur. Vitaly sighed. This cub could drive him crazy but if he were not to act and fix this little problem right now, she would never forgive him. And he would end up regretting this decision later on, plus, he could not stand seeing his adoptive baby sister cry.

"Calm, calm, little _sestra_" he smiled. "Just vait and you see, master no forget about you. He give you something nice to vear, like necklace or pretty blouse" the cub sniffed and looked at him with those big golden eyes.

"You think so? Bonny says-"

"Vy is what Bonny said so important,_ sestra_? You said cub was _stupido_, so vy listen to vat dumb cub say?" the cub blushed a bit and Vitaly had the most horrible realization that could ever struck him in his whole life. His little Gia, his little _sestra_, had a crush on the leopard boy. Sighing greatly, he eyed Gia a bit overprotectively. Sure, this crush was the first of many to come but he was not ready to let Gia have crushes so young in her age, plus, Bonny was not the type of cat Gia deserved to be joined with. He would not have it. "Bonny is not good, Gia. He say you ugly, you no ugly. Ven you grow, you be prettiest cat in the whole Circus!" the cub smiled.

"You think Bonny like me then?" he wanted to slap himself. Chuckling nervously, he tickled her stomach, causing the cub to laugh.

"Ah, little _sestra_, you is so young to be thinking of such things" he waved a paw, "You no need Bonny. Bonny is _stupido_, yes?" Gia giggled.

"Yes! He think circus owner no like me, but he does, doesn't he 'Taly?" the tiger smiled.

"Yes he does. Now, to make silly tears go avay, let us walk around Circus, say _'Hi' _to Natalia?" the little cub beamed and danced all the way from his spot on his hammock to his door, singing some Italian song Stefano had taught her. Vitaly was about to fly straight out the door and run to her, just to play, but something blue had caught his eye and an idea formed in his head. After a while of long and deep thought, Gia had called him from outside, wagging her tail back and forth.

"Come on, 'Taly! I race you!" and she trotted off.

**0O0**

Gia smiled proudly, dancing her way up to Vitaly's car, unaware that he was sleeping, once again. She jumped on his head and giggled loudly, making the tiger open one eye sleepily beside his mate. "Yes, little _sestra_?" smiling smugly, the cub announced proudly.

"I have _ammiratore_!". Admirer. Vitaly tried to remain as surprised as he could when Gia showed him a blue necklace bouncing off her little chest. She danced around him, giggling loudly, and waking up Natalia, who lay beside him.

"What is-?"

"Shhh" the russian tiger assured, licking his mate's cheek. "Little Gia showing us her new accessory" at this, Natalia smiled, and recognized the blue necklace she once had owned, now belonging to Gia. "How did you get the necklace, Gia? So pretty" she yanwed. The cub smirked and stood on Vitaly's head.

"I wake up, and little _capanno_ right there next to me! It wrapped in pink paper and I open! I get neckalce! So _bellissimo_!" she giggled loudly once again. Vitaly smiled, both inwardly and outwardly for the cub to see. She better have loved it, he spent hours trying to convince Natalia to give Gia her mother's necklace. In fact, he was recovering from a night's full of nagging to last him a lifetime. Once Natalia heard WHY though, she was all to eager to nicely wrap it and even put a little note over it, to make it nice and "romatic" in a way. Something he disproved of, but decided that Gia should have her own secret admirer to boost her self esteem. Little Gia still bounced around happily, and Vitaly smirked as he mentioned it, "So Bonny von't think you so ugly now, eh?" Gia stopped and glared at the tiger.

"Bonny is _stupido_ 'Taly! Circus animal who like me THIS much is far better and smarter than Bonny!" Vitaly smiled, face full of smugness. She better mean that, he lost a whole night's sleep because of it! As Gia ran out to show off her newest necklace, Vitaly and Natalia laughed happily with each other. His beautiful mate laid her head on his shoulder.

"You are a good big brother, 'Taly" she licked his cheek, making his purr silently. "What will you do when a REAL boy comes and steal Gia's heart?" Vitaly grunted disapprovingly. Nati liked to toy around with him like that but he always gave the same answer.

"He must prove he vorthy of Gia. If not-" he eyed his knife stand. "I have vays" the tigress laughed and sighed.

"Well, you do not have to worry so much now that she is still so young" the tiger nodded. Natalia smiled, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. Vitaly merely smirked.

"Eat your heart out, Bonny"

* * *

**Inspired by a Clopin and young Esme fic, I decided to write this a few days after I had read it and thought it be practically the same way Vitaly and Gia would interact. Who knew? Many of these drabbles with mostly include these two as their are my favorite but Stefano will also have his moments as well. I will also include the other members of the Circus, they need love too!**

**Anywho, do not ask me to include your OC's in here, this is a strictly "No OC's but mine" fic, and I will only use OC's if needed, like this one. I cannot see Gia having a small crush on any of the animals, much less her brother-figure, and so, Bonny was made. Will he be a solid character in MAD 4 CS? NO. He will not appear, maybe a few more in this but only time will tell. **

**And, once again, if you did not read the top Author's Notes, "Natalia" is the real name of Vitaly's wife. After watching screencaps and stopping the screen at the right time to see her name written, I figured that her name is the above. SOmeone else depicted her name as "Narata" and put "proof" but I think the image too blurry, and, if you look at it from afar from my computer, looks less like "Narata" and more like "Natalia" but only you all who have the movie will see for yourselves. **

**So instead of me using "Irina", I will use "Natalia" form now on, I will also explain this in the updates of grammar and word usage on the first chapters of CS! You won't be able to review them, but hopefully by note you guys will tell me. Whoever says you can't email me on how awesome my story is? HA! **

**OK, being too overconfident here, but nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy this small drabble and hopefully demand me for more. I need to rest of my ideas, I admit, I have a bit more for different fandoms to add onto here but later on since I am prone to putting things up and never continuing them until I am told to do so, and by many people, mind you XD**

**Uzuri, OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**That's right. More Rutty stuff XD I was on my phone today and decided to write another Drabble. I thank everyone who reviewed the first Drabble as it meant to much to me! And please guys, don't ask about CS, school is getting tough and I am honestly procrastinating much more than usual so I am über busy nowadays. Hopefully I'll write more or plan it first and post it up, but me no promise anything!**

**In the meantime- ENJOY! **

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Madagascar or any of it's movies, I do not own the characters or any of their designs and I most certainly do NOT own any of the Madagascar storylines. Credit goes to the animators, the artists, storyboards, the creators of the MAD series. I would worship them, but according to my religion, I cannot worship anyone but the Lord. Go figure.**_

* * *

**Before The Rut**

_**Drabble II -**_

**Worth the Mischief**

* * *

Stefano had known Gia since she was but a month old cub. In fact, he practically raised her alongside Vitaly, of course, but he was mainly the one to influence her. Gia had a combination of Vitaly's tough exterior, his own optimistic mind, but most of all- she had formed her own mind out of her surroundings and the example both the Italian Sea Lion and the Russian Tiger had set for her to follow. He found it quite curious that the small cub always found a way to get into some sort of mischief without anyone's knowing. It was usually Vitaly who had to go after her, but this was the first time Gia had ever included him in her games. Apparently, Vitaly had told Gia that Stefano could not take a heart-attack when it came to her, which he honestly could not but why tell her _THAT_?

"Gia?" He called quietly as he looked around the ringmaster's bedroom in the main carts, gulping at every sound he made and wondering if the human would skin him and Gia alive. He swore, if he found the cub, and when he did, he would give her a nice rant on how it was completely rude to go into rooms without permi-

"I'm here, Stefano! _Qui sullo scaffale_!" On the shelf. His dark, chocolate eyes skimmed through the room quick as a jet and landed on the piles and piles of shelves bigger and taller than he by ten times. He spotted the cub on the very top of all the mountain-like shelves. His eyes gasped with horror and he spoke rapidly, bundles of Italian escaping his dry lips.

"GIA! _Oh mio dio_! How did you-a get on the-a shelf-a!? You can-a fall-a down!" His voice was a combination of a terrified squeal and a yelp. The cub grinned, her newest blue necklace dangling from her neck.

"I climb, Stefano! I climb! All the way to the top!" She giggled excitedly as she pounced on the shelf, unbeknown to her that the shelf was rather old and capable of collapsing and burying her with it. Stefano cursed in Italian. If Vitaly ever caught wind of THAT happening, and if the ring master did not skin him, the Russian tiger WOULD. He had the tools.

"Gia! Do not-a move the shelf-a so much-a! You could-a fall!" He called to the cub, frightened of the sudden side shaking of the old wood. Gia merely grinned.

"It's okay, Stefano! I be very careful!" She pounced again, with no care whatsoever. The Sea Lion could not describe his horror more when she landed the wrong way- and slipped. Gia yelled frantically, trying to grab onto the edges of the shelf but only managed to make the books and antiques fall with her as well. The Italian Sea Lion instinctively burst forward, flippers out to grab the cub. She would not get hurt! She would not get hurt! Not on HIS watch! The cub landed with ease into his arms, her frame shaking uncontrollably. Stefano wanted to sing happily at how she escaped with no problem at all... hopefully.

She did not get hurt. Right?

He took her off and examined her tiny body, sighing again when no apparent scratches were found. Thank _Santa Maria_! Gia gulped and her shaking decreased to a halt.

"I-I fell" she said sheepishly, hiding her face in her paws. Stefano could not help but grin. He hugged the cub and rubbed her little head.

"Thank-a Santa Maria that you are-a ok-a!" He smiled. Gia did as well, hugging him back. As soon as his flippers were free from embracing he, she ran out of the ringmasters room, followed by loud noises and curses in Spanish. Stefano gasped and ran after her, witnessing the path of _distruzione_ that the young cub left in her wake. He groaned and rubbed his forehead. The Ringmaster came around, looking frantically for the cub and he gasped. Before the RingMaster spotted him beside his shelf, Stefano was gone, wobbling away from the crime scene he and Gia left in his room. He could hear his outrage from the other side and the humans left their places to see what was wrong.

The mischief this cub caused in the Circus.

He grinned though. Through that tired and worried gaze, he smiled. Gia just made life in the circus crazier. Before she came, he was but a pup, and life in the circus was calm and capable. And then she came and his whole world was topsy turvy now. But, honestly, he would not have it any other way. Gia may be a chaotic cub, but she grew on him, as well as she grew on the others. More chaos ringed in his ears and he snapped back to reality.

"Stefano! Let's play hide-and-seek! I hide and you seek!" He heard a shrill voice call out to him. And there she was, wagging her tail, with no care or worry in the world- as it should be. Despite the rather annoyed and worried looks on his circus mates faces because of the uproar of the humans as well as the spotted cub, Stefano went ahead.

"Alright-a!" And he counted. Gia along with mischief? It was worth it.

* * *

**Soooooo? Better, yes? Decided that Stefano would have dealt with Gia moist of the time but only witnessed the nicer side of the cub, but Gia can't always behave properly, she has to make get own fun, right? *Giggle***

**Hope you enjoyed this as well! X3**


End file.
